


His Obsession

by ShaniquaCynthia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First time tagging sorry if it sucks, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Obsession, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniquaCynthia/pseuds/ShaniquaCynthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a taste of his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a daydream that keeps popping up somehow, anyways enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! Not Beta'd. I own my O/C Cynthia. Also I post most of my work on fanfiction.net

*Cynthia's POV*

I feel eyes on me again. Ever since this morning at the gym with Summer I've had this feeling of being watched. Having people stare at you is one thing but this feeling is just creepy and dangerous. I don't like it one bit.

I'm ready to go accompany Cesaro to the ring. I wore ripped light blue jeans, a Cesari shirt that shows off my abs and black boots with my hair in loose curls. I look at Cesaro who is in his gear ready to go against Sheamus.

Damn Cesaro's fine. If he wasn't already taken I'd snatch him up. I mean come on who wouldn't. He's smart, speaks five languages, strong, sweet and has a great personality. The woman is lucky. Before the bell rings Ambrose's music hits.

-What is he doing out here?-

He walks out with his usual swagger. Black leather jacket, black shirt and blue jeans and hair wet. He stays at the end of the ramp then looks at me with this...twinkle in his eye.

Cesaro asks why is he here.

"To watch the match," he says like its the most obvious thing in the world. I mean it is but like...never mind. That distraction gave Sheamus the upper hand as the ref called the match to start.

Minutes in the match and I completely forget about Dean. I was to busy cheering on Cesaro but still felt his eyes on me. I turn to the crowd clapping to help get Cesaro's momentum up. I turn back around to the ring just to run into a chest, Dean's chest. I almost fell back but he wraps an arm around my waist.

I try to push back to get him off me but he just tightens his grip.

"Get off me!"

"Mine," he whispers in my ear let's me go and goes to commentary.

I stood there confused. -What does he mean 'mine'?-

I hear the bell ring. Cesaro made Sheamus tap to the Sharpshooter. I get in the ring shaking off what happened and celebrated with Cesaro. We get in the back and Toni tells me that that was a job well done. I laugh agreeing and go find Summer.

Should I ask Dean what he meant by 'mine' when I see him? Or just ignore him and go about my business? I decide to walk to the gorilla and wait for him. I see Renee getting ready for an interview, probably with Ambrose since he won against Owens by DQ.

When he walks out from the curtains I get second thoughts on confronting him. He stood there looking at me for a second before making his way to me. Only to be stopped by Renee but apparently he has other plans. I turn to walk away but he catches me.

He turns me around and mashes our lips together. I try to push him off but he pulls me closer. I gasp as he bites my lower lip. He quickly slides his tongue inside my mouth as I struggle to get him off me.

-Wow his lips are soft. No Cynthia! Bad Cynthia! But fuck does his lips feel good on mine.-

I start to kiss him back with my hands in his still wet hair and feel on his sweaty arms. They feel great as I grab onto them. When he moans against my mouth I push him off catching my breath. Hr has a smirk on his face.

I turn my head away as he gets close again. "Mine," he whispers. Then he walks away, again leaving me standing but this time a little...OK who am I kidding A LOT aroused. I lift my hand to my kiss swollen lips.

I didn't feel eyes on me for the rest of the show. So I went to the locker room to grab my bags and leave to go to the hotel, only to be grabbed from behind and knocked out.

*Dean's POV*

-I finally got a taste. I finally got a taste if my obsession. Hopefully this will hold me over for awhile, just for a little while.- Dean was taking a shower after his match. -God she tastes so sweet. Like caramel and strawberries.-

Dean knew it wouldn't be enough. The kiss only made him want more. To touch. To feel more. He knows this is an obsession. SHE is his obsession. And he wants more. He can't help himself. And now that he's had a taste and that she feels the same he will get her and make her his.

Dean doesn't know how but he know she won't come quietly. Or willingly go with him. She'll question everything and he can't have that. Dean tries to think of a way to get her with him without being seen or heard when he sees her walking his way.

He quickly hides in a dark room waiting for her to pass by. When she walks by he grabs her and pulls her in the room. He accidentally pulls her with too much force and she bangs her head hard on the wall.

"Oops."

He picks her and her bags up and carry them to his rental. As he drives to the hotel he glances at her sleeping form. He stops at a red light and strokes her cheek.

-So beautiful-

They arrive at the hotel and the man behind the desk looks at Dean suspiciously. Dean gives him a smile and a chuckle.

"Long drive." She stirs a bit and tightens her arms around me while nuzzling in my neck. "We're at the hotel babe."

"OK..."

The man gives me the keys and I make my way to the room. I have to hurry before she completely wakes up. I drop the bags on the floor and set her on the bed gently. I quickly take her shirt off, handcuff her hands to the headboard and get one if her scarfs to put over her eyes.

Dean stares at her nearly naked body. To her lips down to her neck, purple strapless bra that barely can contain her breasts, to her toned stomach to the curve of her hips that's covered by her jeans.

-I finally have her. She is finally with me!- Dean thought gleefully smiling. He starts to lightly kiss her neck and chest. He doesn't want her to wake up just yet. He wants to savor this for as long as he can. Dean knows he can't keep her forever but wants to take advantage to be with her if only for one night.

She stirs a bit panting. Dean panicks a bit. He doesn't want her to start screaming waking up their neighbors. So he rubs her sides whispering in her hear to calm her down.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I promise," Dean whispers.

"Please, just-just let me go. I won't tell I swear. Just don't hurt me!" She whimpers.

Dean kisses down her body slowly. "I won't ever hurt you Darlin' ever." Dean contemplates whether to take make shift blindfold off. Even hearing his voice she shakes in fear. Dean takes a deep breath knowing that she won't open herself up when she's scared.

He reaches up and takes the blindfold off and waits on her to open her eyes. When she does her ryes get wide gasping.

-Those eyes. They are even more beautiful up close. Just looking into them now I feel like I'm getting lost in them. And that sound will drive me crazy every night after tonight. But I want to hear her scream, scream my name til the neighbor start knocking.-

Dean looks at her eyes and then her lips. He goes for it but she turns her head. He growls and goes down her body nipping at her body. By the way she gasps and her body twitches he can tell she is enjoying it.

He unbuttons her jeans and slides them off her body. He leaves kisses on each thigh then sucks on her hip bone. Dean rubs up and down her thighs as hr watches her bite her lip.

He takes the top of her panties in his mouth and slide it down her body, eyes never faltering from hers. Dean licks above her clit trying to get a response she is still a bit tense. He gets a whimper. -Well its something-

"Relax for me baby."

Dean watches the different emotions pass through her eyes. Fear. -No need to fear me- Nervousness. And arousal. -That's it baby- He feels her relax and bends her legs. Still making eye contact he goes to suck her clit gently. Another whimper.

Dean goes to kiss her and she lets him. He gives her a kiss that takes her breath away. She moans against his mouth wanting to run her fingers through his hair but can't since she's cuffed to the bed. But she does the next best thing, grinding her heat against him making him groan.

He unhooks the bra and latches on to a nipple making her arch and moan out loud. Dean sucks and bites at one nipple and gives the same to the other. When he gets up to take his shirt off he hears her whines and chuckles.

"What's the matter Darlin'?"

"Dean..." She pleads.

"You gotta tell me what's wrong. Or I can't hep you," Dean tells her as he kissed down her body.

"Want you...inside me please," she moans.

Dean licks up her core and around her ckit. She moans and grinds against his face as he licks and sucks at her heat. Dean starts to add a finger then two. When he works a third finger in she starts to thrash around and clench around his fingers.

He doesn't let up as she tells him she's Cummings. Dean sucks on her clit hard as he fingers her through her orgasm screaming his name. -God she sounds amazing screaming my name- Dean takes all she gives him.

Dean leaves a kiss to her clit and kissed up her body, tugging on her nipples and smoothing it over with his tongue, up to her neck butting and sucking, and finally to her lips.

At some point Dean took all of his clothes off and the cuffs off. The two naked and slowly grinding against one another never leaving the others lips for long. They separate as they catch their breaths.

-Damn it this isn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to be posseddive , rough but...I don't know what has gotten into me. Its like something changed when I looked in her eyes.-

Cynthia wraps her legs around his waist and pull him close shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Dean?"

"Its nothing. Sorry I just...its my problem don't worry about it." He kisses her and position himself at her entrance. He looks to her to see if she still wants to. She nods her head. "Sat it. I wanna hear you," Dean whispers.

"I want to. I want you inside me. I..."

After hearing that Dean pushes in with one thrust. They moan in unison. He kisses her deeply and tells starts to move. Dean's thrusts are slow but pick up at the encouragement of her moaning, scratching, and pleading.

Their bodies rocking against each other. Names and endearments are said. Positions are switched  
Gripping of sheets and hair. Skin meeting skin. Kissing ensuing. Limbs are tangled within and around the others limbs.

Licking. Biting. Sucking. And marking. Dean has her in his arms holding on tight as if she will disappear. Even though its happened he still can't believe that it did and when he opens his eyes it'll all be just a dream. But when he looks down she is still there, in his arms with her head on his chest and hand on his heart.

She looks at him.

"Dean."

He doesn't say anything just kisses her again. When be pulls back he wants to say how he feels but doesn't want the chase to end. So he opts to say something else.

"Will you...stay?"

It feels like forever has past when she does answer but in reality was only a minute. She nods her head.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This took a few days to get right. Plus the end turned out different than how I wanted it. Please review and tell me how I did.


End file.
